


Blue Tattoos - HELP

by River_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), peverell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Malfoy/pseuds/River_Malfoy
Summary: Need help finding a story! Harry is a Peverell, and takes up an alternate identity. More details in the chapter.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Blue Tattoos - HELP

So this story, as I remember it, involves Harry Potter (clearly) discovering that he is a Peverell. He discovers that his ‘Peverell’ persona has blue eyes and spends most of the summer in Diagon Alley. At some point he starts learning that Dark Magic isn’t evil, he works for a potioneer as a shop assistant (I think, I may be getting that mixed up) but the story basically revolves around Harry going around the summer after fifth year learning about the magical world without the filter of being Harry Potter. He ends up getting close to Draco as Peverell, and i THINK has Hermione as a co conspirator (maybe not, some girl helps him with his makeup after he gives himself a magical tattoo that is common among dark families). I may be getting that part mixed up with another story, I know that after his changeover he uses ‘Harry Potter’ as a glamour or something, and his tattoo only shows up when he’s Peverell. I think. 

The tattoos glow, but can only be seen by others who have it. Harry learns that most ‘dark’ children get it at a young age, and it’s a kind of way that they can identify each other. He’s noticed that most of the tattoos ‘if not all of them’ are given by a loved one, but as Harry doesn’t have someone he trusts he gives it to himself. His ‘mentor’ is shocked and proud of him

Harry clearly can’t go to Hogwarts with a mark that identifies him as acknowledging his ‘dark family’ blood, and then there’s Voldemort, who is a divisive figure among the dark families. 

There’s also a secret magical library/garden? There are like two or three people who know that Harry and this ‘new’ Peverell are the same person, including his ‘boss’ at this apothecary. They keep his secret. He gets to know the Malfoys and others. 

There are other things, like Harry accidentally using a special candle lighting thing that young dark witches and wizards are taught, so it’s like, the new thing. Harry has to protect his secret, but some of his new ‘knowledge’ leaks over into his Hogwarts life. 

Harry protects a carriage of ‘dark’ first years when the Death Eaters attack the Hogwarts Express. I’m sure there are more things I’m forgetting about, but I hope this is enough.


End file.
